ThE WoRsT FaNfIcTiOn EvEr
by Whirlpool833
Summary: You know everything you check to make sure your fanfic is perfect? Grammar, character depth, emotional value, original people and unpredictable plot line. Now, throw all of that perfect stuff in the trash, because this is everything you try to avoid in a fanfiction and more. Because, trust me, this won't just suck, it will be absolutely horrendous.
1. Chapter 1

Quick Disclaimer: This fanfic will be terrible. You knew it when you clicked on it. But just because I know I'll get hate if I don't say it, the stuff that makes it bad (such as one-dimensional characters and terrible grammar) is done on purpose. This is inspired by The Cliché Games: A Truly Awful SYOT by Dinosaur-of-Fabulousness. Feel free to submit ideas or characters in the reviews, I'll always give credit to anyone that does. I wouldn't call it an SYOT though, as I am including some of my own characters. Anyways, enough with the boring stuff!

President Snow PoV

"Today is the day where ppl get reaped. I luv thinkin about dose ppl getting killed." I say to my assistant who doesn't need a name.

"Why?", she asks.

"Cuz it's funny!" I smirk as I drink blood out ma cup.

"Why you find it funny?"

"Cuz I'm EVIL! I'm the bad guy, duh! And I always win!"

"Where u get dat blood?"

"Pfffffff I dunno." I keep drinkin. "There's gotta be sum explanation 2 why my breath smells like blood."

"…right-"

"So let's watch replays of ma contestants!"

"K, Mister President."

"Nahhh, saying Mister President makes you seem like ur of some value." I say to my assistant who doesn't need a name. "You are my slave, just like Panem."

"Isn't Panem supposed to be the name of the country…"

"SILENCE! TURN ON THE TV AND THEN GO STAND BY THE WALL FOR EXACTLY FIVE AND A QUARTER MINUTES AND BE BACK WITH BLOOD!"

"Where from?"

"I don't even care, ya know." I sigh. "Just get it to me in a wine glass. SINCE WE HAVE TO USE DISTRICT TWELVES COAL TO BURN SAND TO MAKE GLASS MWAHAHAHAHHA I'M SO EVIL!"

I quickly skim through the re-runs and then almost spit out ma blood on ma glorious expensive golden sexy Gucci TV! THIS WAS ALL WE COULD GET! Why obviously everyone in this world is an idiot except moi, THESE PEOPLE ARE TRIPLE IDIOTS, WHATEVER DOSE EVEN ARE!

"Here's ur blood." My assistant who doesn't need a name says and hand me ma wine glass with a red liquid.

I sniff it. "IT'S RED FOOD DYE NOT BLOOD U IDIOT IN FACT U WILL DIE FOR THAT AND I WILL LAUGH BECAUSE I AM OBVIOUSLY SO EVIL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Beauti Foulgurle PoV

I open up teh window and look outside and say hello to the birds who fly in and perch on my hand. Everyone outside is saying hello to me to. My birds help me to do ma hair and make ma bed b4 i head downstairs. Lol my mom is making me breakfast. I sit down next to my pretty sister.

"You look nice today mama." I say since I'm so bootiful and pefect.

"Thanks u." she says back.

My father enteres, being chased by loads of paparazzi. He so famous. Lol just like me since I have so many friends and am so popular. Now I just need some hot boi for my life to be complete. I'm so rich I can just pay a guy to come and marry me but because I am intelligent I will instead search for love myself.

"I want to be picked for reaping!" i say.

"one dey u will." MOM says. "Now go get dress."

I go upstairs and put on my sexy black gucci dress with my super high heels. I look so beautiful. with my golden hair. Lol. We head over to teh reaping and stand in front of our gloprious escort Amaziliaraynbohia Millioniomony. We all call her Rainbow.

"Let the gathering commence! District 1 literally always wins so u guys will probs win and get me another promotion. I mean uh may the odds be ever in ur favour!"

She picks a name out of the bowl.

"Okey dokey! But before i read her mname out this is sponsored!"

A big screen flashes on tv and some weirdo with long brown hair and a cat hat is shown. "Lol sorrey to interrupt but I had to pay a lot of money to advertise here! Anyways, I just wanted to give credit to a guest reviewer named Anna, for submitting characters and liking ma story!"

Wat da heck is she talking about?b The screen turns off and we're left confused.

"That was weird. She is probably mad. Anuyways, the name is Beauti Foulgurle!"

Lol how unexpected and unpredictable. i go on stage and show off my sexiness. Lol did I mention dat I am so good at everything 2 do with the hunger games/. Lol I will win duh.

"Anyways next contestant lol it's Rich Muniemaycurr."

Rich Muniemaycurr PoV

Omg yaya I GET TO BE WITH BEAUTI LOL SHE'S SUCH A HOTTIE. I go up on stage with ma golden suit and stand right next to Beauti, lol we have a connection. I am so marrying her one day cuz she is bae. I will ally with everyone and kill them all except her ehhehehehhehehehehe. Tho I'm secretly super kind and donate money to needy withoput capitol permission lol but even tho apparently i'm kind i still kill ppl.

Rainbow turns to us and grins cuz she is so nice. She leads us to a room where we say goodbio to our families. My mom, Coin and ma Dad, Cash. All come and see moi. They say i'll win. Of course I will. If i convince the kind and loving Capitol of our love they will let beauti and I win otgether lol it will be perfect.

My plan will wwork.

Either that, or well just donate blood to the president until he loets us go.


	3. Chapter 3

Girl/Mia Kaan PoV

Lol I am at the reaping. And since I am so caring I will volunteer for the first person.

"Okey dokey! tHE NAME of teh first triboot is Bella Swan!" THE ESCORT SAID.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I Hear her screem. "I WANT TO BE WIT EDWARRRRDDD!"

"Someone volunteer for her." the escort facepalms. "No, I can't ask, taht against the law. I'll pick a new one. Ah, Anastasia Steele."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams. "CHRISTIAN GREEYYYYYYY!"

"wHAT superb role models we hav her." the escort sighs. "Okay, next one, America Singer."

"Pffffff." she says. "I'm a strong independant woman. I need no man."

"Okay then, head up to the stage!"

"WAIT NO ACTUALLY I LOVE MAXON, NO, ASPEN! NO, MAXON! NO, ASPPPPEEENNN!"

"i VOLUNTEER!" i SAY.

"Finally." the escort says. "Come on stage lol."

I go on stage. Lol I am going to be a good role model and take interest and zero men. Cuz apparently that makes people gud role models amirite? But in order to do this I will be caring.

"Okey dokey! Next one!"

Hugh Tube PoV

"oooooooh wow it's a famos intanet star omg i'm gona faint he awesome." the escort says. "Anyways lol it's Hugh Tube."

Prepared for this, I tear off my jeans and hoodie to revel a gold suit and black shades. My backup dancers crowd around me. The music to teh most epic song eva starts playing. Mi own song.

"LOL I'M SO FAMOUS BRO,

CAN YOU EVEN HANDLE ME BRO?

I MAKE SO MUCH MONEY BRO,

I EAT CAVIAR EVERYDAY BRO.

SO IF YALL SPONSOR ME BRO,

AND WHEN I SURVIVE BRO,

I'LL BE EVEN MORE RICH BRO,

TWICE AS RICH BRO!"

We danse on stage, singing mthat song ten times. When we stops everyone applayds.

I hold out caviar to that Mia kann gurl. "Caviar, m'lady?"

She says, "No thank you."

The crowd gasps. "THEN STUFF YO FACE IN IT BRO!"

i smash the caviar in her face as crowd cheers. I start dabbing and flossing.

"okey lol we have a limited amount of time so lemme quickly do ma sponsor."

A girl with long brown hair and a cat hat appears on screen. "Hehehhehehehehe lol sorry not sorry for interrupting that bootiful dance. Anyways, thanks to MonkeyPower435 for submitting Mia Kaan and three other mentors!"

We all whisper in confusion. "Lol that person probably is in some oter alternate universe. ANYWAYS CUT CUZ THAT IS ALL THE TIME WE HAVE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Oreta PoV

Lol I am at the reeping and it is annoing becuz I hate teh hunder games. I hat everyone. But I wil ned an ALLY. Lol I wil ally wit teh carers since I can pretty much get anyoone 2 so anyting for me, but I wil also aly with som1 from ma district becuz i dunno. I am often compeared 2 a brick lol. But 2day apparently i am coal since im in a black dress. but i won't get picked and even tho if i do every1 wil pitee m3 and will volunter since ma parent dIes in explosion lol i dun even kno why. Someone come and stand next to me but i shove them away becuz I am tough and mean for some reason.

"Lol peeps it is moi your escort who doesn't need a name since lol no one submitted an escort 4 district 2." shee break 4th wall. "Iamsooffendedhowyoudothistome. anyways lol everyone knoes whos reaped! how predictable is it hmmmmmmm?"

we are confuses.

"lol its Oreta LeMOOOOOOOs!"

"IT SIS PRONOUNCED WITH M, U AND E. LE-MU-AYYYYYYS!"

"SOS lol the auter jut assume it pronounce wike dat."

"WELL IT WONG!" I yell.

"Okay sorrey not sorrey jut tell me so I kno 4 next time."

I breth in. "LEMU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

i HEAR windows bweak all around me as peeples eardwums burst.

"theydon'tpaymeenoughforthis. now i need more plastic surgery for ma ear. I MEAN GET ON STAGE LOL!"

i GO ON stage as she takes out next triboot name. "o btw whoever comes up iz gunna be ma ally and u cant do anyting about it. you will be it and neiter of us can back oot."

the escort sniggers. "HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA ur ally is gunna be MASON HUGHES. BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

o nonononono not mason hughes.

Mason Hughes

Y every1 laufin. Im da best allie eva. But y did they have to interrept me i was just siting hear mindin ma own business, eating ma own poop and bettin on which triboot gunna get picked.. Noooooo, i owe a dude 500,000 dollers if i wasn't picked. Imma gunna be poorrrr.

"Lol sos dude but I think you have other things to worry about more." some mysterious person with a cat hat says next to me.

"Pffffffff like what?" i say. "finishin ma poop?"

"Wooowww." she facepalmes. "But 4real this is pure entertainment. So glad TheNoobyBoy submitted you to my fanfic. Oh, and Anna for submitting Oreta. I would never have been able to think of these masterpieces."

"What ya talkin aboot?"

"I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!" she yells and suddenly vanishes.

Lol how she kno what I thinkin mut have ben some sort opf weirdo.

"Lol ya i am picked so wat?" i sey getiin upon stage.

"omgihateyousomuch." oreta wispers.

"hehehhehehehhehe me 2 but dosnt matta i'll win no matta wat." I put ma arm aroond her which is covered in poop.

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! The escort laughs so hard she go into cardiac arrest.

"OMG NOOOOO ALL TEH ATENTION WIL BE OFF MOI!." I lay on her, not wearing a shirt.

"WAT HAS MA LIFE BECOME?" she screams. "ALL I WANTED WAS TO GET RICH."

"shut up or ull die." i tell er.

"I'D RATHER DIE!"

"NO! UR CARDEEAC ARREST JUST MESSIN WITH YO MIND!"

"KILL ME NOW!"

"NEVAAA!

I pres ma hands and lips on er mouth as she scremes. Then she stops scremes and falls flat as a pancake.

"u just kills her." Oreta says. "u sqooshed her to death. how much do u even weigh?"

I gulp. "500 pounds."

A cat crawlsup to me. I don't see it and takern abac fall on it and squish it to dead.

"Dat explains it." she seys slappin her face in agonneee.


	5. Chapter 5

Car Train PoV

I sey, why does teh reeping have to be now? The weirdo wearing a cat hat told me it was because not enough peeple votid on er poll aboot wat character 2 doo next so she jus did it lol. But srsly 4 realz why does the reeping have to be now? Cuz there's a wrinklle in ma sparkley purple gucci dress. Which I can somehow afford. Even tho Im suppoosed to b3 poor. & 4 sum reeson ma familee kicked m3 out tha hoose cuz I was pretti and they ugly. Wike srsly who da heck doess dat?

"Lol okey dokey time for teh reeping!" teh escort seys. "Imma open this little slip and OOOOOHHHHH IT'S CAR TRAIN SITER CAR TWAIN THE SEQWELL!"

wOw ma evill parents are sooo uncreative. Apearently tey consider calling me "Choo Choo". Dat much worse dan car. An omg by sister es sooooooooo ugly. Her smile is medeeocre, her face looks like a horse. I stel cant beleeve she associateed with moi. Omg she so embarressing, I hav to doo sumthing.

"I VOLUNMTEER AS TRIBOOT!" i scream, pushing ma sista out da way. "CUZ I LUV MA SISTA!"

"aww thanks big sis."

"nah i don't actuleey luv u i just fakin it lol for teh cameras mwahahahahhahaha get reckt #rejected."

I go on stage an ten reelise ma escort ist sooooooooooo much bad taste in clotheing. she loojk weird. I can't look at er or else i'll vomit. like, a green corset with a pink skirt. aand a wig the same colour as her hideous black socks. EWWEEEEEE!

"eweeeeeeeeeee!" i scream "u ugly."

"someone voluntear for er." the escort facepalmes.

"AH YES! SOMEONE WILL VOLUNTEAR FOR MOI! EVERYONE LOVES ME EVEN THO IM UR STEREOTYPICAL PRINCESS!"

i her crikets as no one volunteas.

"ROOD! NO MONEE WIL BE DONATED TO ANEE OF UR CHARITIOES! LOLLLLL IMMA DON-ATE ALL YA BLOOD 2 ZE PRESIDANT!"

Beet MacRobot PoV

I am seeting wit ma kitties in da reeping. I am with my bootifel pets Frank, Frank II, Frank III, Frank IV. I hate hoomans. Tey are so cruelle in making us all do teh hunger ganes. One day I playn to rule teh world with ma cats. I will kill presidant Snow and every1 in tis stoopid district. I just ned a plen. An as long as i dont get reeped, i wil winnn!

"Next persona is da male FRANK IV!"

i GASP AS MA KITTY crawles up on da stage.

"OH WOW WE HAVE A KITTY!" the escort grins. "THIS WIL BE ADORABLE! I CANNOT WAIT TO SEEE UR LITLE DRESS WITH UR CHARIOT OUTFIT..."

"i volunteer!" I scream, rushinhg to save ma kitty

"oh yay." she rolls her eyes. "an were r ur clothes?"

"oh lol i mut be 1 with teh kitties, i reffoose to were dose hideeos pieces of fabric on moi."

Her mouth lowers, and i dont know she annoyee because i am a robot hoo doesnt undersand hooman emotions.

"OMG UR NOT WEARING CLOTHES OMG WAT A FREEAAKKKK! EWWWEEEEEEEEEE!" Car vomits, den faints.

"Booooooo." the escort seys. "i wanntteed da kittieeee."

"life don't alweys give us wat we want." i sey. "wanna her a song to help. imma robot, so i pley any moosic."

"uh sure."

"wike wat?"

"i wanna song which used to be on trending, as if we pley a trending song now peepl wil groan at reruns. also, it can't have sweering."

"Okie dokie did lay lokie!" here it went.

my speakers on me turn on. "BABY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO! BABY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' she scremes. "ANYTING BUT DISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"BABY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO! BABY SHARK!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"MOMMY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO! MOMMY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO!"

"BRING BACK TE KITTTYYYY!"

"MOMMY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I DONT WANNA LIVE IN A WORLD WERE DERES MOOSIC WIKE DIS!"

she climbs up to a building and jumps off.

"why she do dat?" i ask.

"cuz she annoyedd." car suddenly wakes up to talk to me. "sum peeple hat dat song. persenelly i think it is da best thing since michael jackson but shde disagree."

an advert shows up on scrfen. a girl weering a cat hat comes up

"Lol i just wanted to sey thank u to Proffesor R.J Lupin 1 for submitting these amazeing characters. okey dokey i'm gonnaa go cuz it costs SO MUICH MONEY TO ADVERTISE! IT LITERALLY FIVE HUNDRED DOLLERS A SECOND. UR WELCOME."


	6. Chapter 6

**Just because I'm paranoid, i don't own pretty much anything Finnich said. It is all the cleverness of Susanne Collins.**

**You guys asked for Grazielle and Finnich, so here they are!**

Grazielle PoV

Everyome is at teh reeping. My SO, Alex, is standing next 2 moi. We kiss. I luv it and only it becuz I am sooooooo antisocial like lol. Also turns oot i hat teh hunger games soooo i am pr3tyy much doomede if i get reeped.

"I wil be prepeared." my so said showing moi tis weird pointee thingy wit a handle.

"wat dat?" i ask

"c'est un knife!" my SO says an looks at me strangely. "WAIT, wat do u tink a knife does?"

"I dunno."

My SO sighs. "wow ur really doommed.

"yeh but it's fine cuz i mean it's not like i'll get reeped or anytin."

my SO accidentally swipes his knife across hand and my SO sterts to bleed. a red liwuid comes oot.

"wat dat? is it jooce?"

"OMG U DONT KNO WAT BLOOD IS GURLLL?"

"Ive heerd of it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

"SHUT Up!" teh escort seys. "Okey dokey did lay lokey the person getting reeped is Grazielle!"

...how unexpected...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." my SO continoos teh screme.

"Oh how cyute a couple!" the escort seys. "common up together."

My SO comes up wit me.

"ohhhh wowoowoowowoowow u guys are soooo cyute! extra time 4 both of u guys 4 gudbyes!" she seys. "Okeydokey teh next one is FINNICH ODARE!"

Finnich Odare

I prance up on stage since im so flippin gorgeous.

"Grazielle!" I sey. "Do u want a sugar cube? THey're suppoosed to be for teh horses, but, who cares about them? They've got years to eat sugar, Whereas if we see something sweet we better grab it."

"EW WAT DA HECK MAN WE JUST MET!" she scremes.

"You look pretty terrifying in that kiddo. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?"

"DUDE!" she scremes again.

"You certainly did. Shame about this quell thing. You culd have made it out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"OMG HOW DID U KNO DAT WAS MA PLANNN?"

"I haven't dealt in anything as common as money in years."

"COULDN'T CARE LESS!"

"with secrets..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"okey dokey i'm leavin." her SO seys.

"WAIT! ONE MORE QUESTION!" she asks. "U MALE OR FEMALE!"

"pffff i dunno. leave it up to the reviews section."


	7. Chapter 7

Vine TikTok PoV

Oh yaaaaa. Imma be doin ma tiktoks right now. I'm soooooooo close to ma dreem of becumin a populer tiktok purson. omg imma be sooo close. lol nuthin can stop moi in ma quest.

"And the female tribute for this years's hunger games is vine tiktok."

Well dat sux, innit? I was so close. Hello darkness my old friend. Is it too late now to say sorry?

"Cummon up we dunt have all dey."

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEE?" I sing. "I MADE MA MISTAKEEESSSSS!"

"first baby shark now dis." she whispers.

"I wanna be sumwhere else. like havanna!" I tak deep breath. "HAVANNA HMM NA NANA! HOW COME MA HEART IS IN HAVANNA MM NA NA!"

"well at least dis is actully legit. but I still hope the male triboot ist betta dan dis."

"Okay I'll com up." I sey, headin on ma stage. i'll just hav to ally wit ma district partener.

"oh no it's even worse oh nononononoonononononoono its memulous."

Oh yasss it's dat hottie. Yayayayayya I'll defo be busy thinkin bout bois.

Memeulous PoV

"OH IT BE MOI!"

I go on stage.

"lol hey gurl u okey? OR DO YOU NEED SUM MILKK?"

"omg its u!"

we have a storeee aboot how we met. It's truly spectabulous

Five years ago

i was pickin up some food at a storree, when I bought a whole watefmlon.

"lol but i dunno what inside." i sey. it culd be a HIT OR MISS?"

"I GUESS THEY NEVER MISS!" vine seid behind moi.

we looked at eachother. we had a connection.

den we became bffs.

but i secrtly luv her

Now

i wanna kiss her but i dunt. instead we hav enother connection. but i cant tell er becuz den i'll be frenzoned just lkie Peeta Mellark.

"lol now we have to take u guys into ur rooms." teh escort seid. "well just put ya on teh trein right away. cuz i don't think u guys really have aney frenz.

"can u show us teh trein." vine seid.

"yeh, becuz..."

we look at eachother.

"WE DON'T KNOW DA WAE!" we sey at teh same time.

**(Ik this chapter is short, i just didn't know what else to include)**

**Also, if you guys want to submit tributes, then hurry, because there are only 3 spaces left. There are plenty of spaces for mentors though.**

**Next chapter will be Pony and Jonah! New poll will come out for the rest of unwritten districts (I write them in pairs) on my profile page.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pony PoV

Oh nonononono c'est the reaping! I hat de reeping! wHen i was twelve i got reeped so ma sister volunteered for moi. she ded now. And worse, Jonah got reeped so ma brother volunteered for him. Pretty unrealistic, but lets not dwell on dat. I am wit ma best friend (even thlo i am pretty much frends with everyone i meat) Maisy. she's so perfect. She is shy and dependant, and sweet. O and inocent. And dat's pretty much it.

"Nuthin wil happen to u maisy." i sey cuz she worreed aboot teh games.

"Y?" she asks with her pure inocence.

"Duno tbh. It jus probaly wont."

"In case i get reeped can i ask u someting"

"shore go ahead."

"how da heck do u have naturally violet eyes an hair?"

"shhhhhhhh" i put me hand over er sweet mouth. "Syot loggiiiccccc, don't question itttt."

Me bigger brother jonah comes and hugs moi. we luv each other. no, not in dat wey u thinkin u dirtey minded person. Siblig luv.

"i hat dis." he seys. "so wrong."

"I kno." i repli. "but panem isnt going to revolt until teh 75th hunger games so we better just stay put."

"Fine." he seys. "but how da heck do u kno dat..."

"SYOT LOGIC!"

"Happy hunder games everyoone!" teh escort seys. "may teh odds be ever in ur favourrrr! even tho teh winner will probaly just be someone from district one and i wil neva get dat promotion."

"Wut?" we all sey.

"i mean uhhhhhhh let's get teh reeping dun for teh gurls. Yaaaaa since obveeously we gotta doo dat."

She pick name. "Maisy Secondnameisnotnecessary!"

Everyoone gaspes for sum reeson. everyoone always gasps when teh person get picked.

Maisy start crying. "U seid i woodn't get picked."

"OH FUDGE! I VOLUNTEAR!" I screme.

She cry even harder. she culd at least be a bit grateful.

"wow. why is everyone volunteering dis year? Isn't it supposed to be rare in lower districts?"

"SYOT LOGIC!" i screme.

Jonah PoV

NO MA SISTER JUST GOT REEPED! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?

mAisy cries next to me. why da heck did ma sister voluntear for such a mary sue?

I watch ma sister go on stage in puer horreur. I stert crying.

"now for teh male triboot!" she stix er hand into teh bowl and reeds out teh name.

"I VOLUNTEAR!" I screme. "MUST SAVE SISTER!"

"hEAd on up!" teh escort seys.

"I REFOOSE TO OBEY UR CAPETOL WEYS!" I sey, seaing ma sister facepalme.

"wat u talkin aboot?" teh escort asks, looking at me strangely.

"I HAVE A TEE SHIRT TO PROOOVE IT!"

i Rip off ma hoodie to revel an amzeing tee shirt which revolts against teh capetol. I am so prrood of it.

"Wat dat sey?" teh escort asks.

"CAN U NOT SEE IT?" I screme.

"no." she luk at me like im an alien.

I den luk down at ma tee shirt and see a large censorred bar over it.

"sos man." a mysterious person wearing a cat hat suddenly pops up. "i had to edit some stuff to keep this fanfic a T."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

"Okey dokey shuddup now." ma sister gives me her menacing death stare which makes me stop.

"Alrite now off to teh trein."

Pony PoV

I luv ma brother but he is so embarrasing sometimes. Oh well.

I sit der in teh trein cring until Maisy cumes to see me for her five minootes.

"U shudn't have volunteared for me." she seys.

"well u woodn't be inocent anymoor if u were in teh games."

"i kno, but ill miss u."

"nah, imma win." i sey. "u kno why?"

"why?"

"cuz.. I JUST WILL OKAY?:


	9. Chapter 9

Cliché PoV

I open my eyes as I gracefulee get out oof teh bed. I see ma momma an papa gettin outta bed. Theyll be hungree soon.

"I betta go hunt illegallee tehn." I sey, waveing them goodboi.

"Um no." teh mamma get up. "We're literlelly alredy so stinkin rich. We r soo close to being as rich as Hugh Tube."

I flutter ma eyes as I think aboot him. Ahhh, he is totally my idol. So hot. is ma dreem to hav him stuff ma face with caviar.

"Ik mom but is so kewl to hunt illegallee." I sey. "Even tho technicallee it make me a Katniss ripoffff."

"WAT?" ma momma yells.

"oh nothing, nvm. see u guys at teh reeping!"

I run to teh fense. Even tho district 11 technicallee has a massive fense dat noone culd eva climb over (read da book), I get over it becuz im so awesome. I wak into teh woods to meet ma friend.

"Hello, Bale!"

"Hallo!" a hot dude comes oot frum teh trees. "let's go hunt illegalley!"

We hunt ileegally for an hour, we climb over teh fence wit a hole pack of meat.

"Ya know we could leave here. Run awey. We could live aneywhere but her. U and I, we culd make it." bale seys.

"nah man imma voluntear 4 dis years hunger games."

"WAT DA HECK GURL Y?" he scremes.

"I dont want any other inocent purson to be reeped."

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"sos wat was dat?" I sey, not hearin wat he seid even tho he shouted it.

"nothin." he sighs. "gud luck at teh games. Find a bow, dat ur best shot."

"Nah man unlike katniss Im gud at everting." I flick ma perfect blond heir. "An I'm so hawt so all teh sponsors wil be CUMING RIGHT MA WEY!"

We go to teh reeping. Teh escort coms oot wearing a pink dress wit a pink wig.

"HELLO EVERYOOONE!" she scremes. "IM ELLIE RINGLET AND MAY TEH ODDDS BE EVA IN UR FAVERRRR!"

we all stand stil, no one applauuddds.

"Ladies first," she seys.

"i voluntear!" I sey.

"ugh u culd at least wait for moi to read out teh name ugh how rude."

I go on stage. "Just read out teh boy name." I sey.

Oh, I hope he hot.

Plz say he hot.

"USELESS LUMP!"

ew no he not hot.

Useless PoV

oh wow. I got reeped.

"Come on satg den, useless lump. Omg u have bad pearents."

I trudge up on stage. I am thinkin how boring these games will be when I reelise Cliche is on stage. Omg I luv Cliche. She my idol.

"Heylo Cliche!" I screme. "Can u sine ma autograph."

"ew god no."

"i luv u cliche!" i sey withoot thinkin.

"Sos, what?" she seys.

"nothin." i shrug.

we hed into teh building were we sey goodboi to our families. My fadda and mudda come in.

"ally with cliche." my fadduh seys.

"yes dat teh only wey u can win." my mudduh adds. "since ur so useless without allies."

"okey dokey I will! luv u guys!"

as ma familee leeve, Bale comes in.

"Stay away from Cliche. She mine."

"no she mine."

"oh u little..."

the time runs oot an he is made to leeve. I am left alone with cliche.

"so is dis like our first date or..."

"SHUT UP U GOOFUS!"

**So sorry it took me so long to upload a chapter!**

**Not giving up on this fanfic yet tho :) there will be a winner!**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, I want to apologise for the time gap between chapters recently. In order for me to write good (hehe bad) chapters, I need to get the inspiration flowing. And let's just say, with other stuff going on, it gets kinda hard.**

**That's not really a good excuse though. Anyway, enjoy this long-awaited chapter!**

**Also, pretty much everything Galta says is not mine, all those quotes belong to Suzanne Collins. So yeah, please don't accuse me of plagiarism XD.**

Raven PoV

i wake up an take a luk at my two siblings. so yung and inocent. Ashley, the 12 yeer old heeler, and the adorable an innocent Jessie, OMG SHE SOOOO CYUTE LOL. *cough* aneeway, we slept on le street becuz we ran away from our orfanage becuz of reazons dat r uncleer.

"ur up late." Ashley seys.

she is next to jessie, who is lieing down on teh flor.

"what wrong with er?"

"she haf been diagnosed with a rare llama deseese."

"Oh no she okey?"

"off curse she will becuz i am an amazeing heeler."

"Did u even go to medecal skool?"

"no. i am self tot."

"Well dat gr8 den." I sie. "she wil obvs be fine. So y didn't u wake me up?"

"U ned ur booty sleep. Tiday is le reaping."

"O no is it reely? I need 2 go see Jacobi den. U no, dat friendly hawt baker?"

"O yea, teh ripof of Peeta? O yea sure run alon den."

I run across teh street to see if Jacobi Cabe is dere. He is a rich-for-district-12 baker. he giv me free food. dunno y.

"Hallo den." I sey 2 Jacobi.

"Oh gosh me scared." he sey, he is hiding under le counter of ze bakeree.

"Y?"

"U kno."

"No me confuses."

"Wenever 2 caracters are in aney kind of scene togeter in ANEYTHING POSIBLE, peeple ship them."

"Y?"

"Becuz the interenet haf becom a weerd place."

"Tru dat. But dont worrey u can com out. Dere is no one reeding dis."

"u promise?"

"Yes."

"K den." he pops out. "But srsly 4 realz if sum1 writes an inappropriot fanfic aboot dis fanfic and is aboot us imma blame u."

"Fanfics aboot fanfics don't exist." I sie. "At leest i dont think so."

"aNey way, back to ze script." he says. "I am so scared aboot teh reeping."

"Me 2. Well not reely. Im not afreed of aneything."

"O yes I forgot u were a marey sue. Aneyway lol i'm terrifed. I mite dy." He is panic.

"U wont die."

"Okey thx. Gd lucc."

"U too." I sey.

We go to ze reeping. I see ma sister who look scarred. Imma stand and i see dat teh escort is lukin at us. Shee is ben doing dis 4 fify yeers. She has so much foundatipn on dat she luk very orang.

"Hallo ma fello fanz tis I!" she coffs. "whydaheckamistilldoingthis? Aneyway lemme see da triboot o no it Ashley."

oh no ma magical healing sister. "I VOLUNTEAR AZ TRIBOOT!"

"O yay. Excellent. Our SIX voluntear dis yeer. Wat da heck we haven't had dis many voulunters since da forties! Cummon up!"

Everyoone look sad as I go up becuz everyoone like me lol.

"And as 4 da males, we have Galta Melthorne. Becuz why have one ripoff when u can hav too in one!"

Galta Melthorne PoV

O nonono I just got reeped. Wat am I going to do? Al I can doo is ice cakes an us a nife. O yea an set traps. Das it.

As I go on stage I se Raven an 4 sum reazon feel like i shud give her an insperationale speech. I go an give hug.

"Um.. oke.. we just meet.."

"Listen, getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

"Um.. ive neva even use bow..."

"Then make one. Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."

"Y everything u sey perfect grammer..."

"There's almost always some wood. Since that year half of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that."

"U realize dat dis is all live on tv right..."

"It's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know."

"WAT DA HECK MAN? I HAV NEVA EVEN BEN HUNTING! WAT DA HECK IS WRONG WIT U?"

"How different can it be, really?"

"FROM WOT? U MAKE NO SENSE!"

I run off stage to wear we go after teh ceremoney. "I WON'T! YOU KNOW I WON'T! REMEMBER I-"

I slam ze dore. I heer anthem. Teh ceremoney is over lol.


End file.
